greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 6 (Grey's Anatomy)
The sixth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 24, 2009 and ended May 20, 2010. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists of 24 episodes, both starting and ending with two-part episodes. Summary Expect more competition, more doctors, and much more drama as Seattle Grace merges with a competing hospital. Meredith, Derek, Izzie, and the rest of the doctors face a brand new challenge with the arrival of doctors from Mercy West. Battle lines are drawn and rivalries reach new heights in an unforgettable year at Seattle Grace. Plots *Seattle Grace Hospital merges with Mercy West Medical Center. *Derek's ascension to Chief of Surgery. *The death of George O'Malley, his funeral, and how his fellow surgeons deal with him being dead. *Callie and Arizona's struggles in their relationship. *Izzie abandoning Alex. *Mark discovering he has a daughter who is pregnant, and helping her when she's in labor. *Mark and Lexie breaking up. *Lexie and Alex having a one-night stand and eventually starting to date. *Bailey prepping the team with mandatory sensitivity training prior to admitting a 700-pound patient with compounded medical issues. *Teddy and Mark having a brief relationship. *Cristina and Owen's relationship problems, caused by Teddy. *Gary Clark going on a murderous rampage at the hospital. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (24/24) *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang (24/24) *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens (credited until Suicide is Painless) (7/24) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (24/24) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (24/24) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (23/24) *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres (24/24) *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan (22/24) *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey (24/24) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (23/24) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (24/24) *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (as of Sympathy for the Parents; previously recurring) (15/24) *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd (24/24) Special Guest Star *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery (1/24) Recurring Guest Stars *Martha Plimpton as Pam Michaelson (2/24) *Debra Monk as Louise O'Malley (1/24) *Shannon Lucio as Amanda (2/24) *Mitch Pileggi as Larry Jennings (6/24) *Zoe Boyle as Clara Ferguson (2/24) *Zack Shada as Andy Michaelson (2/24) *Amy Madigan as Dr. Katharine Wyatt (1/24) *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia Harper (1/24) *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey (2/24) *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy (11/24) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (11/24) *Brandon Scott as Dr. Ryan Spalding (2/24) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (19/24) *Nora Zehetner as Dr. Reed Adamson (10/24) *Héctor Elizondo as Carlos Torres (1/24) *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber (1/24) *James DuMont as Sheldon Morris (2/24) *Steven W. Bailey as Joe (3/24) *Frankie Faison as William Bailey (1/24) *Leven Rambin as Sloan Riley (5/24) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (5/24) *J. August Richards as Young Richard Webber (1/24) *Chelcie Ross as Dr. Harper Avery (1/24) *Michael O'Neill as Gary Clark (4/24) *Tom Irwin as Marty Hancock (2/24) *Ryan Devlin as Bill Portman (2/24) *Mandy Moore as Mary Portman (2/24) Prominent Guest Stars *Adrienne Barbeau as Jodie Crowley *Faran Tahir as Isaac *Joel Grey as Dr. Singer *Dan Bucatinsky as Jeffrey *Sarah Paulson as Young Ellis Grey *Demi Lovato as Hayley May *Marion Ross as Betty Donahue *Moon Zappa as Kelly *Nathan West as Mike Recurring Co-Stars *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (2/24) *Mark Saul as Dr. Steve Mostow (8/24) *Molly Kidder as Dr. Megan Nowland (3/24) *Joseph Williamson as Dr. Pierce Halley (2/24) *Winston Story as Dr. Leo Byrider (2/24) *Gloria Garayua as Dr. Graciella Guzman (5/24) *Tymberlee Chanel as Claire (2/24) *Tony Casale as Surgeon Dave (1/24) *Ray Ford as Ray Sutera (3/24) *Miguel Nájera as Janitor Mike (1/24) *T'Shaun Barrett as Jon (1/24) *Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate (3/24) *Kerri Higuchi as Dr. Elizabeth Chen (2/24) *Candice Afia as Laura (1/24) *Amrapali Ambegaokar as Dr. Dani Mandvi (1/24) *Shi Ne Nielson as Paramedic (1/24) *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole Cummins (3/24) *Phil Abrams as Dr. Jim Nelson (2/24) *John O'Brien as Lab Tech (1/24) *Moe Irvin as Nurse Tyler Christian (5/24) *Arlene Santana as Nurse (2/24) *Alixandree Antoine as Nurse (1/24) *Marty Lodge as Dr. Milton (1/24) *Brooke Blanchard as Jill Hale (1/24) *Michael Lesly as Paramedic (1/24) *Regi Davis as Kevin Fisher (1/24) *Denice Sealy as Nurse Liz McKee (1/24) *Adam Shapiro as Pete (2/24) *China Anderson as Ruby Kendall (2/24) *Melvin Abston as Officer (1/24) Notes and Trivia *During early season six, Ellen Pompeo was pregnant and showing, so most shots of her are above the chest or her belly is covered with something. **She was given four weeks off and the writers allowed her to return for only short times in the following weeks. *It is the first season to not feature T.R. Knight as George O'Malley and Goodbye marks the first episode to not feature him. *This is the last season to feature Katherine Heigl as Izzie Stevens, also marking several episodes without Izzie. She remained credited for those episodes until she was released from her contract and thereby got removed from the credits. **Izzie being fired in Invasion and her absence in the consequent three episodes was to give Katherine room on her schedule to film the comedy movie Life As We Know It. She briefly returned for one episode, only to be absent again for two episodes. **She returned for I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked, which was supposed to be her final episode before her maternity leave. However, while she was scheduled to return for the last five episodes of the season, Katherine didn't return to the set as she was released from her contract per her request. *This season has the highest number of episodes that are not narrated solely by Meredith, with 6. This record is shared with season ten. In this season, it may also be a result of Ellen Pompeo's pregnancy. **The voice over of Goodbye is narrated by all main characters at the time. **The Give Peace a Chance, State of Love and Trust, and Death and All His Friends voice overs are all narrated by Derek Shepherd. **Richard Webber narrates the voice over of The Time Warp. **Owen Hunt narrates the Suicide is Painless voice over. *Jessica Capshaw was promoted to series regular after previously recurring. Episodes Reception DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Sixth Season – More is Better" boxset was released in region 1 on September 14, 2010. On December 5, 2011 and November 3, 2010, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 6 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episode — "Death and All His Friends" *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes **"You have to tell her" – Good Mourning **"Will you fix George's face?" – Good Mourning **"Take off your shirt" – Good Mourning **"Ceviche" – Good Mourning **"Are you having sex?" – Good Mourning **"Come back to bed" – Goodbye **"It's a very big deal" – Goodbye **"I'm not going to die in your arms" – Goodbye **"I'm proud" – Invasion **"I don't get her" – Invasion **"We're talking about a diaper" – Give Peace a Chance **"She's back" – Give Peace a Chance **"I got fired" – New History **"You're going to be a grandpa?" – Holidaze **"You said you were leaving" – I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked **"You have to choose" – I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked **"Dr. Jekyl & Mr. Highlights" - Valentine's Day Massacre (00:43 min) **"How happy I am" - Valentine's Day Massacre (00:50 min) **"You're hitting on me?" - Valentine's Day Massacre (00:37 min) **"Slap Jack" - How Insensitive (00:28 min) **"Derek needs you" - How Insensitive (00:18 min) **"Nervous Callie" – The Time Warp **"Sad state of affairs" – The Time Warp *In Stitches: Season 6 Outtakes *Chandra Wilson: Anatomy of a Talent *Seattle Grace: On Call – 6 Webisodes Gallery Cast Promotional Photos GAS6MeredithGrey1.jpg GAS6MeredithGrey2.jpg GAS6MeredithGrey3.jpg GAS6MeredithGrey4.jpg GAS6MeredithGrey5.jpg GAS6MeredithGrey6.jpg GAS6MeredithGrey7.jpg GAS6CristinaYang1.jpg GAS6CristinaYang2.jpg GAS6CristinaYang3.jpg GAS6CristinaYang4.jpg GAS6CristinaYang5.jpg GAS6CristinaYang6.jpg GAS6CristinaYang7.jpg GAS6CristinaYang8.jpg GAS6CristinaYang9.jpg GAS6CristinaYang10.jpg GAS6CristinaYang11.jpg GAS6CristinaYang12.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens1.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens2.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens3.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens4.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens5.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens6.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens7.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens8.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens9.jpg GAS6AlexKarev1.jpg GAS6AlexKarev2.jpg GAS6AlexKarev3.jpg GAS6AlexKarev4.jpg GAS6AlexKarev5.jpg GAS6AlexKarev6.jpg GAS6AlexKarev7.jpg GAS6AlexKarev8.jpg GAS6AlexKarev9.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey1.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey2.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey3.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey4.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey5.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey6.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey7.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey8.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey9.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey10.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey11.jpg GAS6RichardWebber1.jpg GAS6RichardWebber2.jpg GAS6RichardWebber3.jpg GAS6RichardWebber4.jpg GAS6RichardWebber5.jpg GAS6RichardWebber6.jpg GAS6RichardWebber7.jpg GAS6RichardWebber8.jpg GAS6RichardWebber9.jpg GAS6RichardWebber10.jpg GAS6CallieTorres1.jpg GAS6CallieTorres2.jpg GAS6CallieTorres3.jpg GAS6CallieTorres4.jpg GAS6CallieTorres5.jpg GAS6CallieTorres6.jpg GAS6CallieTorres7.jpg GAS6CallieTorres8.jpg GAS6CallieTorres9.jpg GAS6CallieTorres10.jpg GAS6CallieTorres11.jpg GAS6MarkSloan1.jpg GAS6MarkSloan2.jpg GAS6MarkSloan3.jpg GAS6MarkSloan4.jpg GAS6MarkSloan5.jpg GAS6MarkSloan6.jpg GAS6MarkSloan7.jpg GAS6LexieGrey1.jpg GAS6LexieGrey2.jpg GAS6LexieGrey3.jpg GAS6LexieGrey4.jpg GAS6LexieGrey5.jpg GAS6LexieGrey6.jpg GAS6LexieGrey7.jpg GAS6LexieGrey8.jpg GAS6LexieGrey9.jpg GAS6LexieGrey10.jpg GAS6LexieGrey11.jpg GAS6LexieGrey12.jpg GAS6LexieGrey13.jpg GAS6OwenHunt1.jpg GAS6OwenHunt2.jpg GAS6OwenHunt3.jpg GAS6OwenHunt4.jpg GAS6OwenHunt5.jpg GAS6OwenHunt6.jpg GAS6OwenHunt7.jpg GAS6OwenHunt8.jpg GAS6OwenHunt9.jpg GAS6OwenHunt10.jpg GAS6OwenHunt11.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins1.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins2.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins3.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins4.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins5.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins6.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins7.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins8.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins9.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins10.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd1.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd2.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd3.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd4.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd5.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd6.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd7.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd8.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd9.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd10.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd11.jpg GAS6Promo.jpg GAS6Group2.jpg Posters GASeason6Poster.jpg Season6Poster.jpg de:Staffel 6 fr:Saison 6 Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy